


The Stone Guardian

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: VK Yaoi 2019 Challenge Fics [1]
Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When the stone guardian felt the pain of a young boy he took interest in humanity once more. Returning to flesh, MiA dedicates his life to protecting the man he cared about above all others and along the way found happiness of his own.





	The Stone Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my entry for the Livejournal Community VKYaoi January challenge. Details are here: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/107378.html
> 
> I have used the winter (4) image card for my inspiration along with quote 26:
> 
> "Just stay by my side, yeah  
> Let me embrace you tightly  
> Because even if you lost everything  
> You’re still the “you” I love the most…"
> 
> The name MiA uses for Ryo, Bocchama, loosely translates to "Young Lord" which is the context in which he is using it.

His body was as still as the snow, frozen in place and perhaps colder than ice to the touch. It was a particularly cold winter day but MiA wasn’t bothered by the ice winds. He hadn’t been concerned by mortal affairs for a long time, longer than the lifetimes of the humans that passed beneath the torii, an arched gateway that welcomed all to enter the temple where he sat. The temple was busy but quiet, so MiA enjoyed the peace of the falsely rural location and the gentle nature of those who called this place their home.

Sometimes when people passed, they placed the hand on his head but he felt nothing from them today, for any who touched him wore gloves or mittens and their thoughts could not be reached. He’d made himself the stone fox guardian in this place and here he planned to remain. Every human had desires that he was inclined to want to bring to life but he was too stubborn to return for them. Helping humans ended in pain, they were liars, all of them, and he would no longer do their bidding. At least that was what he had once thought.

He was vaguely aware of the child approaching, a boy somewhere between ten and twelve, but paid him no mind. Just one of many who were taken here by their parents, often not really understanding why they were even here. MiA himself was not religious but Shintoism had been what he had always known, bringing warmth in its familiarity.

“A kitsune.” The boy said in a hushed tone, his awe and wonder filling the air. Like a flicker of a flame, MiA’s consciousness focused on him long enough to note that the boy was wearing only a thin coat. He must have been freezing but the man he was with and the kitsune showed no empathy. The boy glanced at the man beside him before reaching over and lightly tracing the tip of MiA’s right ear. It was enough for his father to scold him, his words harsh and the sound amplified in the frozen air. The kitsune barely heard them, he felt the boy’s need to be free of fear and pain and his desire to respond was overwhelming.

For the first time in a century, MiA began to stretch and he yawned. The humans were of course shocked, he paid them no mind for only the boy mattered. Carefully he moved his tired muscles, moving from a sitting position to on all fours. His nine tails, each tipped in white as if dipper into the soft snow, raised up behind him and formed an arch much like a peacock’s tail. He was a magnificent beast, deserving of praise. First though, he would take care of business, for the boy had been in deep emotional pain.

He lunged at the boy’s father, his teeth burying deep in his neck as the man tried to fight him off. It was no good, he was as large as a wolf, though of a slimmer stature, and more or less matched him in weight. He was also determined to end this man who brought such terrible pain to a child. Humans were screaming now, as crimson blood dyed his golden-brown muzzle and turned the white snow red, but not one human tried to fight him off. They were scared, the lot of them, and MiA judged them harshly for it. Had they not been the way they are, this human cub could have asked for their help and would never have felt such sorrow.

MiA left the man’s corpse untouched, rubbing his blood-stained muzzle in the snow before stretching once again. He wanted to sleep again but now he had woken he decided to wait a little longer. Perhaps see this boy to adulthood? It was only right to resolve the evil done upon him by the one man the boy should have been able to trust.

He took on human form, a blond man in a dark blue kimono from another time. Despite his blond hair and pale skin, which had once been so unheard of here he always stood out, he would have easily have passed as a man of the world if viewed by a casual observer. Yet on closer inspection he wasn’t quite human, his features too angular, his eyes too bright and the way he walked towards the boy too graceful.

Reaching the child, MiA moved slowly onto his knees, placing his hands onto the child’s shoulders and looking up with compassion. He knew everything this boy had been through and that he was the one who could make it right.

“Bocchama, you don’t need to fear him any longer,” MiA promised. “I will be your guardian now.”

“You will do no such thing!” A human exclaimed. “You’ll eat him, just like you ate that man!” Paying the human no concern, MiA wrapped the child in a protective embrace.

“You’ll help me, really?” The boy asked, clinging onto the first warmth he had felt in a long time. He didn’t seem frightened by recent events, perhaps he was in shock or so relieved to be free of his father’s cruelty that he saw no wrong in what the kitsune had just done. “You want nothing in return?”

“You will need to feed me,” MiA replied, smiling wickedly at the woman who had accused him of eating human flesh, “Or I might just decide to eat you, as that woman might suggest.”

“How am I meant to feed you?” The boy complained. “I’m a child.”

“Make somebody else do it,” MiA replied, children of this day really were incapable. He remembered a time when a boy this age would be able to at least hunt or fish, though perhaps the same boy would not be able to read and write the way this one could? Different skills for a different era, he supposed. “Do you really have no food now?”

“I have this.” The boy offered, handing MiA a lollipop and glancing nervously at his father’s body. “Is he really gone? Is he dead?”

“Yes,” MiA replied, giving a dirty look at the humans who were judging him. When did humans become so arrogant that they no longer respected his kind? He’d punish them, if he had felt like it, but right now he felt too lazy to even raise a paw. “This sweet will do, for now. Consider the first debt paid.”

 

Winters came and went but MiA remained a constant in his Bocchama’s life. He supported the other where he could, left him alone when asked but always expected to be fed for his efforts. A kitsune’s loyalty was absolute but only when there was a benefit to staying around.

“What do you think?” The young man asked, showing MiA the cover of his book. Taking the hard-back book MiA smiled and traced the engraved letters that made up the man’s name, Takabana Ryo. He knew the story already, having proof read several edits, so was only inclined to admire the cover.

“You should be proud of this accomplishment,” MiA commented warmly, for Ryo truly had been working hard to have his work published. “But I don’t like the photo they used of you.”

“Well I do,” Ryo retorted. “I think I look quite handsome. They brought in a professional stylist you know.”

“You are handsome, my dear Bocchama,” MiA said, with no hint of flirting in his tone. He would have willing been the other’s lover, but Ryo was not interested in him like that. “But as you are right now, you’re cute. This version of you is too polished.”

                “Perhaps I want to look more polished?” Ryo suggested. “I feel like I’m still a child MiA, being around you doesn’t help, I just want to be able to grow up.”

                “You’ll grow up faster than you like and understand the foolishness of those words.” MiA scolded, growing bored of the conversation and turning into his fox form to show that he had no intentions to continue. With a graceful leap he landed on the window seat and looked out just in time to see a young woman make her way to the front door.

                “You have no manners.” Ryo scolded, just as the doorbell rang. With one last look he went to greet his fiancé, his novel still in hand. It was just another typical afternoon, like all others, and MiA felt content. Once again Ryo had achieved his goal and knew exactly who to thank for it. There was no way Ryo could have written such a realistic fantasy novel without his kitsune providing him with real insight to the supernatural creatures that lived around them.

                “Hi MiA,” The young woman greeted the fox, as she entered the living room and reached out to stroke his head. MiA let out a growl of displeasure, but the woman stroked his head like a dog anyway and laughed at his reaction. “Oh, come on, we both know you enjoy this.”

                “He’s probably sulking,” Ryo explained. “He doesn’t like the photo of me in the book.”

                “Well I think you look stunning,” She replied, taking a seat on the sofa and flipping through the pages of the book with genuine interest. Unlike MiA, she hadn’t read the book before and this first copy was gifted to her. “You mean it? Truly?”

                “Of course, Natsumi, you would appreciate it far more than I will. My pleasure is just finishing the damn thing!” Ryo explained. It was true, he had had many sleepless nights trying to reach the deadline so MiA wasn’t at all surprised to hear these words.

                “You did work hard,” Natsumi agreed. “Perhaps tonight we can celebrate?”

                “I already plan too,” Ryo agreed. “But let’s not go wild, I was hoping to save as much money as I could from the sales.”

                “Can I ask why?” Natsumi asked, perhaps hoping of weddings in the future. MiA could read the girl like the book she held, she wanted Ryo to herself out of jealousy more than affection. It was a bad trait and one MiA did not condone however he knew it came from genuine affection so let the couple be. He’d driven away more than a couple of Ryo’s ill-fated women before now, much to Ryo’s frustration.

                “The orphanage where I grew up is close to shutting down, I did hope to earn enough to save it.” Ryo explained, making his fox guardian’s ears pick up. A new desire? Already? Ryo certainly moved fast with these things, but MiA was prepared to keep up. Quietly he rested his head on the seat and stared out into the snow, he was bored of listening in to Ryo’s conversation now he had learnt the other’s plan. He no longer had an interest in hanging around the other, which was why his attention was immediately taken by the pink haired man standing outside, looking right at him.

 

                “For a goblin, you’re not very subtle.” MiA scolded the stranger, who gave him a playful smile in return. Like MiA, the goblin’s otherworldliness up close was obvious, as he had pointed ears, oval pupils and hovered slightly off the floor so as not to leave a trace. His kind were masters of manipulation and lies, so MiA was not at all happy to see him so close to his Bocchama.

                “What part of me is trying to be subtle?” The goblin asked, “Perhaps I came here to gain your attention? I have a certain fondness for kitsune you see, so when I heard of you, I just had to see for myself. You’re sexier than I imagined.”

                “You’re here for me?” MiA asked sceptically. “Really? I have you know that my Bocchama is guarded well. If you think you can get to him through me, well you have another thing coming.”

                “Threats already?” The goblin teased. “I would much prefer ‘Hello Koichi, you’re not half bad looking yourself.’”

                “Hello Koichi,” MiA said agreeably, “You’re sexy as hell and you know it. Now go away.”

                “After such compliments?” Koichi asked. “I don’t think I want to.”  

                “You’re impossible,” MiA sighed. He knew the goblin wasn’t going to do what he wanted, they took pleasure in manipulating those around them to get their own way. He supposed he was lucky he wasn’t human, a human would be destined for humiliation at very least when a goblin was involved. “What do you want from me?”

                “I can think of all sorts of naughty things,” Koichi promised him. MiA bet he could, realising a moment later that Koichi’s tone had been flirtatious. Wait! By fondness to kitsune, did Koichi mean he found him attractive? He’d been so busy thinking about protecting Ryo, that he hadn’t really thought about the concept that Koichi really was here for him. He was well known in this city, the kitsune who had killed a man and couldn’t be tried by human law. They’d tried to contain him, but the supernatural agency had come down hard on the mortal men and the child abuse that had motivated him to kill, had made it somewhat easy to let his case slip to one side. “For now though, why don’t you come to my club to dance?”

                “You’re not distracting me so that one of your friends can get to Ryo, are you?” MiA asked sceptically. He hated humans, but he loved his Bocchama with all his heart.

                “It’s just my brother and I,” Koichi promised, “And Meto will be at the club.”

                “I suppose,” MiA said, still somewhat sceptical. Goblins in just a pair? It didn’t feel right. They were troublemakers, who stayed in small groups to protect each other from repercussions. “I do enjoy dancing.”

                “Then it’s a date!” Koichi declared, taking MiA’s hand and leading him gently away from the house. His hand was so soft, MiA thought as he really took in the pink haired man beside him. He had to admit that Koichi was attractive and he wasn’t at all opposed to Koichi’s obvious desire to end the night in a far more intimate dance, it was just that he couldn’t let go of his concerns for Ryo.

                “Who protects you, when the humans get mad?” MiA asked.

                “The Dark Lord,” Koichi answered with a huge grin. “He’s a shadow. So strong, so handsome.”

                “It sounds almost like you’re in love with him.” MiA remarked. He had suspicions now over what the Dark Lord was but didn’t vocalise them. It didn’t matter, for now he was finally beginning to accept Koichi’s words as they were. He was being taken on a date, Ryo really wasn’t part of this equation at all.

                “Well he is my husband,” Koichi answered. “Does that concern you?”

                “Not at all.” MiA said, with all honesty. He really didn’t mind that Koichi was having fun on the side and was sure that the goblin’s husband wouldn’t mind what they did that night. Humans were one of a few species on this Earth that cared about sexual monogamy, a kitsune had no such concerns.

                Koichi smiled as his answer, growing silent as they walked through the snow towards the city. It was so calm that evening, sounds muffled by the blanket of snow and ice. At times humans would look at the pair, judging them for being men together, or for being out in winter without coats? MiA cared little about human thoughts, but Koichi seemed uneasy at times. Taking pity on the other, MiA let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around the other man, stopping them both in their tracks.

                “Why do you care about human thoughts?” MiA asked, looking at the other with genuine interest.

                “Because their thoughts relate to me. Monkeys, judging a goblin, It’s absurd!” Koichi complained.

                “You should care more about the thoughts of a fox,” MiA informed him, pushing his body against the warmth of Koichi’s own. “You know, I may just make you my vixen tonight.” 

                “Well that was already known,” Koichi said, his cocky grin returning. “Vixen though? Tonight perhaps, but sometimes I enjoy being the dog.”

                “Well, I do enjoy it doggy style.” MiA answered, letting Koichi go and continuing to walk down the street. The goblin stopped for a moment, giving him a look akin to that of an abandoned child, before hurrying to catch MiA up and taking his hand once more.

 

                The club was located on a street that was primarily filled with host and hostess clubs, it’s clientele so mixed it was hard to say who this club appealed to and MiA hadn’t bothered to make a guess. His eyes had been on Koichi for almost the entirety of the night. They had danced together, drank together and then danced together once more. He was mildly intoxicated, neither allowing the other to reach the line where consent was no longer an option. At some point they would go upstairs to Koichi’s room and answer the call of lust but for now they were content on the dance floor.

                MiA had noticed Koichi’s brother, Meto, wandering around the club offering free shots. The people who took these shots allowed themselves to become fools, much to the amusement of both goblins in the room. Was this how these goblins played with humans? MiA had seen far worse but he had the impression that Koichi wasn’t the type to carry out a long-winded malicious plan. The goblin lived for the pleasure of the moment, it was a simple way to look at life and one that MiA respected.  

                At one point a beautiful dark-haired man had entered the bar. Koichi’s eyes had followed him across the room, where the man had stopped for a moment to talk to Meto. MiA didn’t miss the way the man looked at Koichi, the knowing smile before he gave a nod of consent and left without a fuss. Koichi’s husband was much as MiA had imagined him to be, except for the way he had looked at the kitsune with open adoration. Perhaps Koichi wasn’t the only one with an affection for his kind?

                The Dark Lord was soon forgotten, as the music got louder and the club became increasingly packed. The couple on the dance floor were pushed closer and closer together, until Koichi simply wrapped his arms around MiA’s waist and began to grind against him. He was hard, MiA noticed, the excitement of this realisation encouraging him to cling to the other and kiss him with a desperation he hadn’t realised he felt. Together they swayed on the dance floor, lost in a series of kisses as their bodies grinded against one another. MiA felt himself harden, his trousers becoming so tight that he felt he might just burst a seam if he didn’t take them off soon. All thoughts of those around them vanished, lost in each other as they were.

                MiA jumped as he felt a third hand land on his shoulder, breaking the kiss to take in the goblin that was stood by them both, one hand on his shoulder, another on Koichi’s. He smiled innocently, not at all concerned by what Meto must have thought.

                “The club is packed as it is, take this upstairs.” Meto ordered, saying no more as he let the couple go and walked away.

                “Get a room.” Koichi mocked in a childish tone, before taking MiA’s hand and doing just that. Less than a minute later they were in a bedroom, wrapped once more in each other’s arms. They kissed again, desperate to be closer to each other but not willing to let the kisses end. MiA had gone to the club with Koichi merely as a way to pass time, he had never expected to have so much fun, or to find such a genuine connection.

                The kitsune slipped off Koichi’s long-sleeved top, throwing it to one side as he moved the attention of his mouth to the other’s neck. He loved to lick his partners, to taste every inch of their skin and suspected that Koichi had known this before they had even met. Koichi probably knew far more about him, than he knew of the goblin but now wasn’t the time to question him. Besides, he was a kitsune, it was only natural that other species should take interest.

                Gently MiA began to nibble the skin, not breaking the surface but intentionally leaving a bruise for Koichi’s shadow husband to see. He wanted the other man to know that Koichi had been loved, had been taken and fully ravished by him. He was the better lover, only another kitsune could compare and he would not accept the opinions of any others above his own. Kitsune were egotistical in nature and he knew he was no exception.

                He ordered Koichi onto the bed, taking off his own top as the other lay on his back and knelt beside the pink haired man. Once again, his tongue returned to the other’s body, tracing one nipple and then the other before going back to the first. He was becoming increasingly obsessed with licking this man, his tongue not even focusing on pleasure points as he explored the other’s torso. He couldn’t stop now, not once he had started but part of him knew that there was only so long Koichi would be satisfied with him doing this. There was however one point of Koichi’s body that he knew he could explore for far longer, a part that all men loved to be touched. He smiled as he helped the other out of his remaining clothes, admiring the size of the organ that waited for him. Not quite ready for such temptation, he began to lick and suck at the skin of Koichi’s smooth thighs, eventually moving up and moving over the other’s balls. Koichi was moaning now, his own cock twitching in anticipation for everything he wanted to do to this man. One night wasn’t enough, he knew that now, but if this was all he got then he needed to take his time to appreciate the other completely.

                His mouth moved around the other’s balls, trying to take in as much as he could before forgetting the goal completely and licking up the length that already tasted of cum. He had almost forgotten about the other at this point, his pleasure wrapped so much in the exploration of his tongue, but remembering that this flesh was in fact attached to a man, he looked up and took in the look of pure pleasure the other wore. Koichi loved this as much as he did? Well he was an expert at oral pleasure.

                He began to lick with more thought to the goblin’s pleasure, working up the length, circling the tip, following every vein and slight curve. Occasionally he would kiss the flesh but it was only for a fraction of a second before he began to lick at the other’s length once more. He wondered if perhaps he should begin to swallow the flesh, it was certainly as pleasurable as licking, but the other came before he made the decision. He froze for a moment as cum landed on his cheek, concerned it may be in his eyes but relieved to find there was no pain. He’d been lucky, he should have swallowed the other sooner. As it to make up for his error, he wrapped his lips around the other’s cock and took in the entire length, cleaning the other of his ejaculation as he went. He could have brought Koichi to pleasure all over again, if he hadn’t been so needy for his own release. It was time to make this man his vixen, he’d played with him enough.

                “I’ve marked you,” Koichi teased, as MiA finally moved away from the other’s body and knelt on the bed. He waited patiently as Koichi used a tissue to wipe his face clean, enjoying this honest affection. Once again, they kissed but Koichi was no longer interested in his mouth. “So, you going to fill my hole now?”

                “Get in position then.” MiA ordered, gently slapping the other’s ass as he got onto hands and knees. Lube was handed to him, but no protection as there was no diseases that could pass between their kinds. He coated his fingers and began to stretch the other, admiring the other’s body with his eyes this time.

                “Your kind lock with each other, that’s not possible with me,” Koichi commented. “But when the tip of your cock bulges, remain in me and pretend.”

                “You want to be trapped by me?” MiA teased, but he took the other’s request on board. It suited his own desire, he’d been spiteful to both of them if he rejected Koichi’s desire.

                “Maybe, or perhaps I want to trap you?” Koichi suggested.

                “Who knows what a goblin wants.” MiA answered, meaning the words but without any malice. A man couldn’t help but express the traits of his species, it was just the way nature kept things. He continued to stretch Koichi and when he was sure the other was ready, he undressed and slipped his length into the tight heat he now craved.

                The pace was gentle at first, every small movement making one or both of them moan. They could still hear the music of the club downstairs, so MiA had no concerns about being quiet. He began to move faster, picking up a steady pace as he took the other with all that he had to give. He didn’t want to be gentle, not when it was his turn for pleasure. His fingers dug into the other’s hips, leaving scratches whenever they moved but Koichi seemed to enjoy this level of pain. What would his husband think when he saw all the evidence of their love making? Would he curse him for ruining the canvass that was Koichi, or admire his work as a piece of art?

                MiA wasn’t a jealous man, he struggled to understand the emotion in others, so it never crossed his mind to care that Koichi was married. In fact, his mind wandered to the thought of the dark man he had seen in the club been in his position and it pushed him over the edge. Koichi was hot, Koichi in a bedroom went beyond that. The tip of his cock had bulged now, as his body began to let out a steady stream of semen, so he wrapped his arms around the other and carefully they lay side by side on the bed. He kept his cock in the other even after his ejaculation ended, though escape was possible this time, and began to stroke the second ejaculation out of the other. Koichi was tired now, they both were, but MiA didn’t stop kissing the other’s back until his cock relaxed and he was willing to pull out. Cum escaped from Koichi’s body, dripping down his thighs and onto the bed beneath them. MiA admired the mess they had made, capturing it in his mind before reaching for the tissues to clean the other up. A kitsune could only ejaculate once in a day but when they came, they gave it their all.

 

                “MiA, are you waiting for someone?” Natsumi asked, as she watched MiA sat in the window staring out across the white lawn. He ignored her, as he was prone to do when he didn’t feel like speaking, so Ryo answered on his behalf.

                “He has a new boy toy,” Ryo explained. “Don’t look at me like that MiA, I saw you leave with him several times.”

                “He’s neither a boy or a toy,” MiA said, surprised by how defensive he felt towards Koichi’s reputation. “He’s all man.”

                “Yes, of course.” Ryo said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. MiA was about to defend his relationship further when Ryo suddenly fell to the floor.

                “Ryo!” Natsumi exclaimed, the first to his side. MiA, who had got up to help, let her help Ryo to the sofa and handed over Ryo’s glass of water when Natsumi asked for it. All thoughts of Koichi escaped his mind, his Bocchama was more important than anything else in this world.

                “I guess it’s getting worse,” Ryo confessed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you guys. I’m sick, really sick. I didn’t want you to worry but…”

                “Is this why you’ve been giving so much to the orphanage and refuse to consider plans of the future?” Natsumi asked, her tone both gentle and worried. On reflection, Ryo hadn’t expressed interest in any new passions which wasn’t like him. MiA had assumed he was still focused on his book but that clearly wasn’t the case.

                “What do you mean, you’re sick?!” MiA demanded. “Go to the doctor and get better!”

                “I’ve been to the doctor, he can’t make me better!” Ryo exclaimed. “I knew you’d react like this!”

                “MiA, you’re not helping.” Natsumi warned him, just as the doorbell rang. MiA ignored it and grabbed Ryo by the collar, too angry to care about anything else right now.

                “What is wrong with you?” MiA demanded. “I will find the cure!”

                “It’s pancreatic cancer, they found it too late,” Ryo explained, ignoring MiA’s anger and reaching out for his girlfriend’s hand. “I’ve had it awhile and been taking drugs but… well it’s getting worse.”

                “I will cure you!” MiA shouted, as the doorbell rang a second time. Angrily he let go of Ryo and tried to collect himself. Natsumi took his place, taking Ryo in her arms as she struggled to take in the news. He was going to lose his Bocchama? No, he wouldn’t allow it!

                “MiA, answer the door already.” Ryo ordered and in shock MiA obeyed, barely greeting Koichi as he let the other into the house. He looked into the living room at the crying couple, torn between comforting Ryo and getting angry all over again. In the end though he realised he couldn’t handle this, so grabbed Koichi by the hand and half dragged him away.

                He walked wordlessly, holding Koichi’s hand for support as his mind whirled like a snow storm. Sensing his pain, Koichi stayed quiet until they reached a more secluded location. It was then that Koichi forced MiA to stop by wrapping his arms around him.

                “I heard you shout that you would cure him. Is Ryo sick?” Koichi asked. Miserably MiA confessed that Ryo was, angrily pulling away from the other and kicking a mound of snow. He’d lost many a human to death, he alone couldn’t stop it.

                “Tsuzuku, my husband, he’s a shinigami,” Koichi said, the first person to be calm when hearing the news. “He can probably make a cure to stop this. Shinigami can control both life and death. If I ask him, he’ll agree, but it’s not for me so he may not. Come on, we’ll speak to him together. He’s not always the easiest to convince but I think we can.”

                “Really?” MiA asked, “If that’s the case, then fate really brought you into my life just in time.”

                “Fate?” Koichi asked. “I’m just a goblin with a kitsune fetish who intentionally moved here to track you down.”

                “So, now you admit it?” MiA teased, calmer now he had this hope dangling before him. He could save Ryo, what a relief!

 

                The entrance to the shadow world where Tsuzuku lived was inside a cupboard at the club. MiA didn’t question the location, not at all surprised that an entry point had been created for Koichi’s convenience, but the goblin still felt the need to explain.

                “We’ve not lived here long, so this is all we have for now. We plan to set something up properly, when we figure out where,” The goblin explained. “For now, we must return to the closet.”

                “I never hid who I was,” MiA retorted. “The wolf doesn’t bother himself with the opinion of sheep.”

                “The kitsune could still care about the opinions of humanity,” Koichi retorted. “But I’m glad you don’t. It’s so much harder when a man is in denial.”

                “Ryo grew up with me,” MiA explained. “He never knew anything else, he’s the only one I care about. You will ask about Natsumi, so I will answer, it took her awhile to understand. I think she accepts I’m this way because I’m not human, she knows better than to spread hate at least.”

                “The only one you care for is Ryo?” Koichi repeated, “Are you sure?”

                “You mean yourself?” MiA asked, surprised to find he had to think about his answer. “When we met, I’d say you were simply fun but I guess perhaps I have grown somewhat fond of you.”

                “You’re in the closet with your emotions!” Koichi teased, pushing MiA into the cupboard and through the portal. On the other side was a field of dark grass and darker trees. He could see a manor home not far up the path and knew without asking that this would be Tsuzuku’s home. Something brushed against his leg and he realised he was now wearing a kimono that allowed his nine tails to be out and proud, whilst still covering his modesty. Curious he reached up and felt his ears were now those of a fox and his nails had turned to claws. Otherwise he was more or less human, he was in an in-between state that he knew was common for a shapeshifter to end up in another dimension.

                “So cute!” Koichi exclaimed, appear behind MiA and rushing over to give MiA’s left ear a gentle touch. MiA’s twitched his ear in distaste, never liking his head to be touched in this manner, but silently forgave Koichi for not realising how disrespectful the gesture was to him. Unlike him, Koichi hadn’t changed in this world so there was nothing for him to really say in return.

                He felt nervous as they walked towards the manor, realising that his Bocchama’s fate rested entirely on Tsuzuku’s decision to help. A shinigami was a master of death and they much preferred to help someone leave the world than remain in it. Why would Tsuzuku help, other than love for his husband? A husband who happened to be sleeping with another man. For the first time, MiA really questioned how Tsuzuku felt about his presence in Koichi’s life.

                They entered the manor without knocking, a servant smiling at Koichi as they headed up the stairs. The goblin was well known here and treated the place like his second home, which made sense, he was married to the manor’s owner. In fact, did this make the manor half Koichi’s? The goblin must be wealthier than he let on.

                “I prefer to live on my own money,” Koichi explained as they walked down the upstairs hall. “But yes, half my time I live here. The other half I stay at the club. Sometimes Tsuzuku crosses over to join me, but not always. We spend most days together but certainly not all. I have you and he has his women.”

                “More than one?” MiA asked, but Koichi didn’t answer as he was pushing open doors that led to a room that was part office and part library. The dark-haired man MiA had seen before was sat at the desk, smiling as he saw who had entered.

                “I didn’t expect you here tonight.” Tsuzuku remarked, getting up and giving Koichi a light kiss on the lips. He gave MiA a curious look before greeting him warmly enough. Not jealous at all, MiA thought, well that was a good start.

                “We need a cure for cancer,” Koichi explained. “Do you have it?”

                “I can delay death, yes.” Tsuzuku replied. “For his human?”

                “My Bocchama is dying, please, if you have the cure can you help me?” MiA almost begged. He’d never felt desperate like this, but when it was Ryo, he was close to blind panic. He expected Tsuzuku to negotiate with him or deny the request altogether but the shinigami did neither. Looking between the couple before making his decision.

                “I’ll help for my husband’s sake, you can decide the cost between you,” Tsuzuku said. “What species is he?”

                “Human.” MiA answered, surprised by the question even though there were many sentient species that walked the earth.

                “Human?” Tsuzuku asked, just as surprised, “Actually never mind, that’s quite usual for a kitsune isn’t it? I’ll have to mix this cure specially, it’ll take a couple of hours. I simply don’t keep human medicine around. Why would I? It’s my duty to choose who’s turn it is to die.”

                “Thank you, this means a lot.” MiA said, bowing to someone who wasn’t Ryo for the first time since he had woken from stone. His humble action made Tsuzuku smile before he ordered Koichi to keep MiA company and went to create the required potion.

 

                “He likes you,” Koichi informed MiA, as they entered the master bedroom and sat together on a sofa placed in the large room. “Knowing him, he probably wishes he seduced you before me.”

                “He said we should arrange the cost between us?” MiA said, “I take it I now need to bargain with you for the potion?”

                “Oh yes!” Koichi said, thinking for a moment. “Would you consider letting him watch? Not everything, just the wonderful way you treat my cock with your tongue. I told him all about it but I don’t think he believes me when I tell him how good you are. You don’t need to get undressed or anything.”

                “That wasn’t what I expected!” MiA exclaimed, shocked at the request but pleased by the compliments that accompanied it. If he agreed to this, he suspected that it would end up more than being watched. Tsuzuku wanted him as much as Koichi had, for whatever reason he had become highly desirable. Perhaps Tsuzuku wanted to bring in colour to the darkness of this world? Koichi had his pink hair and with his blond hair and mass of tails MiA realised he must look like some kind of golden sun. He fanned his tails on instinct and found himself agreeing to the request. Being prudish about sex was a human ideal, not one he personally held. “I can give him a visual lesson on how to please you, honestly it sounds like a lot of fun. You taste so good.”

                “Then that’s settled!” Koichi declared. Kissing MiA lightly before pulling away as not to get carried away. For the next couple of hours, they sat any talked about whatever caught Koichi’s attention in the moment, the happiness of the other a welcome distraction from the concern MiA held towards Ryo’s condition.

 

                MiA waited rather impatiently as Koichi updated Tsuzuku on their plans, the shinigami barely registering surprise. With a smile the dark-haired man kissed his husband fondly before approaching MiA and doing the same. Surprised, MiA kissed Tsuzuku back, having already known that it wasn’t just voyeurism he had agreed to. Perhaps he was selling his body to save Ryo, or perhaps he would have consented to this without motivation, all that mattered was the realisation that he was going to love this night.

                “I was out of some of the ingredients,” Tsuzuku apologised as he placed a black vial in MiA’s hand. “It won’t taste nice but it will cure the cancer, which is what you wanted.”

                “Thank you.” MiA said, clutching the potion tightly before reluctantly placing it down out of harms way. With two pairs of eyes on him, he unfastened the kimono and placed that down too, walking naked towards Koichi and initiating a kiss between the pair. He felt Tsuzuku’s hands on his back, working down and caressing his ass and allowed himself to enjoy the attention.

                “Koichi, sit on the sofa and spread those pretty thighs of yours.” Tsuzuku ordered, holding MiA back as Koichi did as ordered. The goblin released his cock and gave MiA an alluring look. Struggling out of Tsuzuku’s grasp, MiA rushed to kneel before the magnificent aroused flesh and began to lick keenly. He loved doing this, his entire self wanting to lick the other until his tongue was coated by a white embrace. He barely noticed Tsuzuku’s presence as he worked the length with just his tongue. His tails fanned out behind him, each one twitching slightly in pleasure.

                Tsuzuku gently pushed a couple of tails aside and sat beside Koichi, kissing him from time to time but mostly watching MiA silently. There was a sound of a zip, and a gentle hand on MiA’s head leading his tongue to the second cock, wider than the first but not quite as long. Just as eagerly MiA began to lick Tsuzuku’s length, unaware of the deep kiss the couple were engaged in above him. He was in heaven on his knees before two such sensual men. Barely knowing which arousal he wanted most, he licked them both in turn, blind to everything but the flesh before him. Growing eager, he began to suck at one of the two lengths, swallowing it whole until he needed to break for breath. As soon as he could, he took in the other length, giving it the same treatment before returning to licking at the flesh. He began to alternate his sucking and licking, savouring the taste of pre-cum that had begun to form.

                A hand reached over and stroked his right ear and he battered the hand away. Tsuzuku, he realised from the positioning, giving Koichi all his attention as a temporary punishment. Tsuzuku reached out again, gently stroking the furred ear that he so did not like being touch. He pulled back and growled at the shinigami who laughed at him in response.

                “You hate this so much?” Tsuzuku asked. “You’re a cruel fox, aren’t you? They’re so soft, I just can’t help myself.”

                “Then learn some restraint.” MiA answered, giving Koichi his attention once again. The hand didn’t return to his head, so he figured he had made his point. Rewarding Tsuzuku, he began to pleasure him again, his mouth swallowing flesh to a sympathy of moans. They were both close and MiA knew it. This time he stayed with Tsuzuku until his mouth filled with the other’s offering. Licking his lips, he returned to Koichi, who wasn’t far behind. He’d done what had been asked of him, in fact he had done more, but he wasn’t ready to stop.

                “You want to lick more flesh?” Tsuzuku asked, “Don’t worry, we can give it you.”

                “You both taste so good.” MiA responded, understanding exactly what he was meant to do when a latex sheet was placed his hand. He waited impatiently for Koichi to strip and rest on all fours on the bed, before quickly joining him and placing the sheet over his hole. Eagerly he began to lick the other’s ass, his tongue pushing into the tight walls and making Koichi moan. This wasn’t as fun as what he had been doing but he took pleasure in the act all the same.

                He felt his tails being parted, as Tsuzuku’s finger reached for his own hole. He allowed the intrusion, in fact he wanted it and took great pleasure in being prepared like this. With his free hand, Tsuzuku began to stroke the fur of his tails and this time he allowed it. He was proud to be powerful enough to have grown the full nine and took great pleasure at this attention.

                “Go kneel next to Koichi.” Tsuzuku ordered and obediently MiA submitted. He glanced over his shoulder at Tsuzuku as he began to prepare them both, one hand each. Excited he leant towards Koichi, kissing his lover who was feeling the same pleasure as himself. Perhaps tonight they both belonged to the Dark Lord?

                He was surprised to find that it was Koichi who pushed him onto his back and penetrating him almost roughly. He stared up in surprise, clinging to the other as they made love on the bed. Behind him was Tsuzuku, taking his husband’s ass and making the pink haired man moan in pure bliss. MiA was almost helpless now, trapped beneath Koichi who in turn was sandwiched between the two men he adored. Like this the three men found their bliss, a pleasure filled memory that would always be cherished.

 

                His body didn’t ache as he made his way home, but he did feel wet inside despite the long shower he had taken. He smiled as he opened the front door, the vial in hand, ready to give Ryo the good news. Instead he heard sobbing from upstairs and ran to the author’s room to find his girlfriend crying over a corpse. He stared in horror as Natsumi turned to look at him with a blank gaze. She was in shock, they both were.

                “Where were you?” Natsumi demanded, her turn to be angry now. “He needed you, in his final moments.”

                “I have the cure!” MiA exclaimed, the vial falling to the floor and smashing into pieces. He fell with it, landing on his knees and staring at the bed with horror as he realised what must have happened. Koichi had been a distraction all this time. Had Tsuzuku done this? Had his time with the couple been only to delay the delivery of the cure? It was a sick joke and like his last time in a human’s service, he reached the point where he could stand it no longer.

                He took on his wolf form and ran for the temple, knowing peace was only in the form of stone. His lover had betrayed him and it was his own fault. He had been foolish enough to trust the goblin and now he had been given the full repercussions for his mistake.

                The priest sweeping the outside of the temple saw him, surprised to watch as MiA took his position on the podium that waited for him. He barely paid the man any mind, humans didn’t matter, nothing on this planet did.

                “Are you returning to our care?” The priest asked. He was the son of the previous owner, one generation replacing the next. Ryo didn’t have a son to replace him, his only living memory would be his book and perhaps the warm memories of those he had helped with his generous donations.

                “MiA!” A familiar voice screamed at him, the goblin running up the path at a speed that surprised MiA. He hadn’t realised a goblin could run so fast. He wanted nothing to do with Koichi, the one who had betrayed him so.

                He began to turn to stone, willing on the sleepy bliss of the meditative state. Perhaps one day another would be worthy of his help, as Ryo had been, but he doubted it. This time really would have been the last. He refused to live with any more pain.

                “MiA, stop!” Koichi screamed. “Please!” He was crying MiA noted, what an actor the goblin was. Did he think that he could still trick him into giving away his body? Sex had been good, but he certainly wasn’t going to stay in this world for it.

                Koichi’s hand landed on his shoulder, surround MiA with a sense of love and compassion. Stunned to feel the other’s emotions he turned to face the other, his body half stone and half flesh. Koichi loved him, the emotion was genuine and true and not at all what he expected to feel.

                “Meto told me what happened, I’d asked him to keep an eye on Ryo when you were gone.” Koichi explained. He had sent a text message to someone before, MiA simply hadn’t asked questioned him on it.

                “Ryo is dead because of you and your partner.” MiA scolded him, his thoughts telepathically shared with the other.

                “You honestly believe that?” Koichi asked, truly troubled by the accusation. “We were helping you! I know you’re not trusting by nature, especially not to a goblin like me but…”

                “It really wasn’t you?” MiA asked. There was no way Koichi was lying to him now, he felt Koichi’s pain as his own, the other was hurt at the very idea that MiA considered this a betrayal.

                “I’m so sorry. If I’d known he had so little time I wouldn’t have delayed you.” Koichi apologised. Another truth, it had all just been bad timing but that changed little.

                “I believe you,” MiA answered. “You really do care.”

                “Then stop turning to stone!” Koichi exclaimed, his tears falling freely now. The priest behind them slowly walked away, perhaps realising that this was more than MiA choosing to be the temple’s guardian protector once more.

                “Bocchama is dead, he has no more desires for me to help him obtain,” MiA responded. “No other human is worthy, so here I will stay.”

                “What about his last wish!” Koichi screamed, as the stone began to creep close to his hand that still rested on MiA’s shoulder. “Are you going to ignore that?”

                “Last wish?” MiA asked, he had heard of no such thing.

                “If it was me and I was dying and leaving my protector behind, I’d know that my final desire would be for my guardian to protect the one I loved most in my place.” Koichi answered. His words surprised MiA, who hadn’t even considered Ryo’s opinion on this.

                “Natsumi, I should protect her?” MiA asked, he hadn’t even considered the possibility, he’d merely tolerated her because Ryo cared so much about her. It wasn’t like she was a bad person, quite the opposite, she was the only woman that MiA had considered fit to be at Ryo’s side and that in itself made her special. Slowly the stone retreated and he allowed himself to return to flesh. In human form he clung to Koichi and began to cry, truly mourning the man he had lost.

 

**Epilogue**

 

                “You should try the sword fish,” MiA encouraged his lover, as he studied the menu in the newly opened restaurant. “It really is divine.”

                “Perhaps I might,” Koichi answered, smiling at his lover and placing the menu to one side. “You’re quite the food critique, so surely I can trust your word.”

                “Natsumi knows how to keep a fox fed well.” MiA answered. Part of him wondered if that was why she had become business partners with her friend who was currently working in the kitchen. In the end she had inherited Ryo’s estate and money, with the exception of the book royalties that were paid to the orphanage as Ryo had wanted. MiA missed his Bocchama but he had found peace and even appreciation for the woman he had decided to serve. He watched Natsumi working front of house, greeting customers and seeing them to their tables. She worked hard and was generous and kind. Perhaps it was time he helped her find a new love? It had been some time since Ryo had left them and not once had she considered dating another man.

                “Yes, but not with your favourite food. That only comes from me.” Koichi reminded him. Smiling at the idea, MiA vocalised his agreement and looked forward to the treat to come. His lover had a husband, the one he had chosen to serve was no gone but he was happy in this life and had no desire to return to stone. Only the living could heal, that was the one lesson he had learnt.

 


End file.
